bleachfestfandomcom-20200214-history
Through The Looking Glass
Our current SWS. A month after the hollow infiltration of Seireitei, the Humans of Karakura Town in the Real World mysteriously find themselves in posession of an artifact each. Their wooden boxes open to reveal a single shard of glass, and a cryptic message. As the hollow activity in Karakura spikes, Seireitei sends a solitary band of shinigami to investigate. So what is this mysterious gift? Is it a warning of impending doom? A riddle meant to unlock whatever strange power hides within the shard? Come with us and find out! Plot Overview Objectives Soul Society Objectives: • Break into 2-3 man cells to patrol Karakura town • Investigate the rapid increase in hollow activity surrounding each spiritually aware human. • Look for the cause of Aizen's random searches • Attempt to back up humans from hollow attacks. This is your first priority as it is your job as a Shinigami to protect humans. •PM Tim if you get stuck or need help with continuing the story.---- Hueco Objectives: * * Hollows will be Pmed at the start with an explanation as to what Aizen wants. * Each Hollow is to track and follow One Human that has a shard of glass. Engage them only if you know they have it on them * If Soul Society mobilizes their forces into the Human World, consider the glass shard to be your first priority. * If you do receive a shard of the glass, return to Starrk with it immediately in Hueco Mundo. * Hollows can also attempt to figure out what the glass shards are, much like the humans, and more so what Aizen is doing with them. * If atleast half or more of the shards can be collected from Humans, the arc will end in Favor of the hollows. * If stuck contact Krom the Hollow Mod for hints as to what to do next. ---- Earth Objectives: * * A month has passed, it now the start of July. * All Spiritually aware humans received a package in the mail two weeks earlier, the contents of the two inch by two inch by two inch wooden jewelry box was a single lavender shaded flat piece of glass with a note. “Care for this glass for a secret and a treasure are hidden within it.” * Meet together with other Humans to discover the source and purpose of the glass. * Aya will be working at Urahara’s, anyone that wants and can find her can also find Urahara. * Also investigate the rapid increase in hollow activity surrounding each individual with a shard’s activity. Multiple low level hollows have been appearing every night for nearly 2 weeks since the arrival of the glass. * If it comes down to it, defend your glass shard from both Hollows and Shinigami. * If stuck contact Hotaru for hints as to what to do next. Cameo Appearances * Captain Komamura, as written by Tim Ending Summary Main Contributors